In the related art, a washing machine includes a front loading washing machine and a pulsator type washing machine. When a pulsator type washing machine is used for washing clothes, the clothes need to be fully soaked in water, so the pulsator type washing machine is poor in water conservation. While a user has to stoop and crouch for loading the clothes or unloading them t when using the front-loading washing machine, so the front-loading washing machine is very inconvenient to use, particularly difficult for elderly people and other special populations to operate.